Kudos
Kudos, ''also referred to as ''Studio KUDOS, is a Russian translation studiohttps://web.archive.org/web/20040614151213/http://www.rusperevod.com:80/source.html supposedly based in Moscow, which mostly published unofficial Russian translations of Sony Playstation, PlayStation 2 and Sega Dreamcast games, alongside unmodified versions. Their output also consisted in multiple pirate game compilations for both the PSX and the Dreamcast, which included multiple titles (usually a whole series) in one disc, with one of the smallest including 2 games in 1 disc, and the biggest one including 9 games packaged in 3 CDs. They also distributed modified games such as Raptors! Quake and Simpsons Doom II, both created by users on the internet and otherwise available for free (and quite certainly published without the authors' knowledge nor consent). They even developed some homebrew games for PS1, one being TetraSEX (a Tetris clone with erotic pictures and porn scenes, similar in concept to Twin Eagles Group's Sextris). After 2004, they seemingly changed their name to KZ and started referencing themselves just in the games' copyright notices, and stopped putting their name (and/or logo) on their releases (which were possibly outsourced to other publishers). It's unknown if they're still operating under this moniker (or at all). They probably had access to a CD pressing plant, since their own disc releases are pressed discs rather than burned and have custom full colour labeling on them. Websites In 2001, Kudos owned (or was involved with) two gaming-related websites: * rusperevod.com, the main website, which contained gaming news, reviews and demos and a bulletin board forum. It was advertised on most releases prior to its deletion. The name roughly translates to "rustranslate.com", referring to the original purpose of the studio. * kudosgames.com, a file hosting server that contained demos and videos linked on rusperevod.com. According to the Wayback Machine both websites launched in mid-2001, and in mid-2005 both were offline. The former redirected to a "404 Not found" error page of the original host and has then been on sale since, while the latter was sold twice: first to a game community that took the name, then to an unrelated game company (which took the name a second time) in late 2006. They were also linked to another company (possibly a distributor), bandicoot.ru, which was a website advertised alongside rusperevod.com on later releases. It also went offline in late 2005. Games A product catalog of bandicoot.ru dated January 2005 (MS Excel File) includes games for the Sega Dreamcast and the Sony PlayStation, including "official" games, translations, and compilations, for a total of 1017 items available for sale. The link between Kudos and the website suggests that most (if not all) translations were done by the studio and distributed by (or through) the website until its closure. Although not included in this catalog, translations of multiple PS2 games are known to exist, and don't reference any of the websites mentioned. They usually contain a loader before the game with a language selection between English and Russian. Alternative logos Kudos logo web.gif|The studio's logo found on rusperevod.com Kudos logo.png|Supposed logo. Gallery Kudos Medievil.jpg|Russian translation of Medievil, released alongside the english original. Kudos Simpsons Doom 2.jpg|A version of Doom II with a Simpsons mod, released for the Dreamcast. Kudos GTA 3 in 1.jpg|One of many compilations for the PSX, that includes three GTA games in one single disc. Kudos Road Rash.jpg|A copy of Road Rash: The Dirt Bike, redistributed by Kudos and seemingly unmodified. Kudos Rayman Brain Games.jpg|An early release by Kudos, with an alternate cover design and no mention of bandicoot.ru. Kudos Contra PS2.jpg|Russian release of Contra: Shattered Soldier, for the PS2. None of the previously mentioned websites can be found on the cover, and the Kudos name can be found only inside the game. References Category:Companies from Russia Category:Publishers